parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cat's New Groove (My Version)
MrJinksRockz's movie-spoof and parody of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast *Kuzco Human - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Theme Song Guy - Genie (Aladdin) *1st Guard - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Old Man - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Man for Bride Choosing - Lippy the Lion *Brides - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.), Miss Piggy (The Muppets), Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Gloria (Madagascar), Dorothy the Dinosaur (The Wiggles), and Dory (Finding Nemo) *2nd Guard - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc) *Pacha - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Yzma - Roz (Monsters, Inc.) *Kronk - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Peasant near Yzma -As Himself *Announcer for Pacha - Touche Turtle *Kuzco (Llama) - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Angel Kronk - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Devil Kronk - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Chicha - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Chaca - Sheegwa (Sawga, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Tipo - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Bucky the Squirrel - Treelo (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Jaguars - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Crocodiles - Baboons (Tarzan) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Waitress - Mme. Rubens-Chatte (Gay Purr-ee) *Man giving thumbs up - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Chef - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Birthday singers - Scat Cat and his Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Llamas - Fish (Finding Nemo) *2 Men at Checkboard - Little John and Robin Hood *Woman with Pinata - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Children with Pinata - Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Guards - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Guard in Warthog Form - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Guard in Lizard Form - Rayquaza (Pokemon) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Donald Duck (Disney) *Guard in Octopus Form - Squiddly Diddly *Guard in Gorilla Form - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Guard in Cow Form - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Toby (Robin Hood) *Kuzco (Bird) - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Kuzco (Whale) - Whale Calf (Fantasia 2000) *Yzma (Kitten) - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *3rd Guard - Johnny Worthington (Monsters University) *Bouncing Owner - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951) Scene Index *The Cat's New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Cat's New Groove part 2 - Jaune Tom's Arrival/The Cat's Advisor *The Cat's New Groove part 3 - Dannytopia *The Cat's New Groove part 4 - Zira's Revenge *The Cat's New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Cat's New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Cat's New Groove part 7 - Jaune Tom Returns Home *The Cat's New Groove part 8 - Demon Fish! *The Cat's New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Jaune Tom to the Rescue *The Cat's New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Cat's New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Cat's New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Cat's New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Cat's New Groove part 14 - A Fish Alone/Friends, Finally *The Cat's New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Jaune Tom's House *The Cat's New Groove part 16 - The Chase *The Cat's New Groove part 17 - Roz Confronts Danny/Marlin *The Cat's New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Cat's New Groove part 19 - Roz's Lioness Cub Form *The Cat's New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Cat's New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Cat's New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:MrJinksRockz Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs